With development of display technology, people have more and more visual demand for display products, and curved display products (e.g., curved televisions) gradually become a trend of development.
In the prior art, a curved display device is generally formed by curving a display panel into a certain arc and using a curved backlight source together. However, some defects may be caused when the display panel is curved, for example, defects of light leakage, uneven chroma, etc. may be caused. If curved display may be achieved without curving the display panel, above defects may be avoided, and the present invention is made based on this idea.